Knockdown What Should Have Happened
by Caskett101
Summary: So this is what I believe should have happened after Knockdown lots of CASKETT


**Disclaimer: No ownership :(**

**A/N: So this is how I think episode 3x13 Knockdown should have happened review and let me know if I should continue :)**

**-CHAPTER ONE**

**-Castles Loft**

Castle laid in his bed he had been laying here since he got home from catching the killer. He couldn't sleep all he could think of was that kiss that he has desperately wanted to feel for so long, the softness and tenderness was nothing like he had thought iit would be like, it was better so much better he was desperate to feel those soft silky lips again. He thought he would text her just to see if she were still awake it was just after one in the morning.

_Hey, you asleep yet?_

_Can I just say how fun it was playing under cover_

_-Castle_

**-Beckett's Apartment**

Beckett was still awake, sitting on her couch with a glass of wine all she could think about was today this case that kiss, she couldn't work out why but that kiss, she felt something, something never felt when she had kissed previous partners even her current boyfriend if you could even call him that Josh. *buzz* *buzz* she read Castles text it was as if he knew she was thinking of him. She bit on the bottom of her lip she wished she could just tell him that she wanted him, needed him but she couldn't, she didn't think he would feel the same.

_Hey, Castle hmm yeah_

_Still awake! I guess you can't sleep either?_

_Yeah it was fun wasn't it?_

_-Beckett_

Suddenly there was a knock on her door, she grabbed her service piece after investigating her mother's case this week he didn't know who could be behind the door. She peeked into the peek hole she couldn't believe it but it was Castle she placed her gun back down on the table. When she opened the door all she remembered was Castle saying "you have no idea" before she could even say anything Castle placed both hands on her cheeks and pressed his lips against hers Beckett was pressed up against the door frame her hands holding onto Castles collar. Beckett was taunting Castle he was hinting to her to open her soft lips he let out a small moan which Beckett took as a need to open her mouth. Now it was his turn to tease her gently stroking the bridge of her mouth she moaned at his touch sending chills down her spine. This is, this what they both so desperately desired.

Beckett let go of Castles collar moving her hands behind his neck stroking the nape of his neck she started exploring his mouth before they both had to stop to catch their breath their foreheads lightly touching Kate gently closed her door clicking over the door lock. "Rick? What are we doing?" Beckett was practically whispering over Castles lips, "Were doing what we've both wanted to do for to long, unless you don't?" Castle waited for Becketts answer he went to move and suddenly Beckett spoke "don't go" it was more of a whispered plea but that's all Castle needed to hear he stroked Kates hair behind her ear pulling back for a moment to see her glistering emerald green eyes… "Are… are you sure Kate? I mean…. Josh?".

Kate breathed in and gently stroked Castles cheek "but he's not you, not even close" she then pulled Castle back to her lips this time she slipped her way into Castles mouth both of their tongues now doing a little dance.

Castle picked Beckett up, as she wrapped her legs around his waist she nibbled on his bottom lip as he moaned she soothed his lip with her tongue they separated lips for a moment both trying to absorb as much oxygen as possible. Castle was panting "oh god Kate, do you have any idea how long I have wanted your legs wrapped around my waist?" Beckett blushed she started kissing and nibbling on the crook of his neck "I have some idea, Ricky". That's it Castle couldn't control it he started making his way to Kates room she couldn't help but let out a squeal and moaned at his touch.

Castle slowly placed Beckett on her bed as she started to unbutton his shirt he then pulled off her shirt they stopped kissing long enough for Castle to take Beckett's shirt off her head. Beckett arched her back as Castle undid her bra as he trailed small soft kisses down her stomach he made his way back up to Beckett and covered her lips again. Beckett moaning at the touch of their tongues meeting Beckett whispered in between their kisses "make love to me Rick."


End file.
